


Good Behavior

by Knott



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	1. Chapter 1

亚瑟用一小块生牛皮换来了那个奴隶。

牛皮是猎来的。这桩交易里他还搭进去一副半新不旧的马鞍，一双小羊皮靴子和一箭囊的酒。酒把箭囊撑得鼓鼓囊囊的，能喝醉一个成年男人和两头山羊，本来是他留来送给老族长的。

那其实是灰胡子的奴隶，跟船回来的。他们那一群全都圈在围栏里，有男有女，小孩挤在大人的脚边，一共十余个人，用同一条长绳子拴在一起。抢夺回来的牲畜在另一个栏里，离奴隶们的围栏不到十英尺，人和牲畜相互看着，闻着彼此身上的气味。亚瑟还见到了灰胡子，后者正把一只脚搁在围栏上，拿小刀将皮革割成长条，做成六英寸宽，修理罗盘用的辐带。他的手下热情地招呼来看热闹的人。亚瑟的目光越过围栏，扫了那些贵族一眼，女人们的袍子都蒙着尘土，庄园领主的戒指黯淡了颜色。再待上两个星期，他们会连自己的姓名都忘记，变成和亚瑟一起狩猎出征的伙伴们的财产。这种事情，亚瑟已经不是第一次看见了。

就在这时，亚瑟看见了那家伙。灰胡子没有招呼他，因为知道他对这种事情不感兴趣。然而看热闹的人群散去后，亚瑟把肩上扛着的兽皮扔到灰胡子脚下，加上刚才说过的那对靴子和马鞍，几乎就是他的全部家当了。地面只腾起了一小撮灰尘。灰胡子停住动作，抬起头慢慢看了他一眼，一言不发地听完他的要求，又抚了抚自己扎在一起的胡须末端，最后还是点了头，只有一个附加的条件：把酒留下。

亚瑟用一根找来的绳子把那家伙的手腕绑在一起，拴在马尾上，然后试了试绳子的长度，满意地对自己点了点头。他做这些事情时，新买来的奴隶就站在马旁边看着他。焦渴使奴隶的喉结不住上下蠕动，嘴唇也变了颜色。他试着拽了一下绳子，想试试凭一己之力能不能把它挣开，马的尾巴被他一拽，朝前凌空跃了一小步，他朝前扑在了地上，爬起拉以后身上全是土，站住不动了。亚瑟解开他手腕上被扯开的绳索，照原样再绑了一次，这一次他没有反对，还乖乖把两只手腕并在一起让亚瑟绑，眼珠专注地看着亚瑟的动作，不知在打什么主意。

他就这样牵着马，让这家伙在后面跟着，朝自己的屋子走。他不时停下来，看看对方是否跟得上。那人用一种踉跄的步伐跟在马后面，每次马起步时，他总要被绳子拽前几步才愿意迈开腿走，不过因为马的后蹄老扯紧绳子的一端，他倒也没落后。亚瑟停下时，他也停下，隔着一段距离望着亚瑟，抗拒地闭着嘴唇，眼神中透出敌意。亚瑟不去管他，也不解释什么，确认他跟得上以后，便照着原先的速度赶路。他们已经离开了集市，正在穿过橡木林。

走到一半的时候，亚瑟转过身，越过马的后身，把一样东西递给对方。他刚买回来的奴隶停步不及，撞在了马的后臀上，又被转过脖子来的马喷了一鼻子热气。他赶紧调整站姿拉开与亚瑟的距离，却对亚瑟递过去的东西没有反应。亚瑟又做了个抬手的动作，这人站在那里，一边悄悄揉着勒在绳子里的手腕，一边不解地看着他。亚瑟拧开壶盖，往嘴里做了个倒的动作，又把水壶盖好，再一次越过马背给他。那人明白过来以后，立刻不客气地接过水壶，往喉咙里灌了一大口，却因为动作过猛呛了起来，水滴顺着他的唇边淌下。他抬手擦了擦嘴，却看见了亚瑟的视线。亚瑟并不掩饰自己想干什么，他听到一句嘟囔。那家伙把水壶还给他，用两只并在一起的手举着，动作不像刚才那样自然了，目光还有些躲闪，朝另一侧拧着头。

亚瑟打量他。视线锐利，有些漫不经心。对方举着水壶的手依然悬在马背上，亚瑟一直不接过去，那双手变得颤颤巍巍的。亚瑟看了看他的脸上和身上，手的动作不稳，几滴水溅在了地面上。亚瑟又看着他手上已经磨破了的铁甲套，他过去没见过这样的东西，他们不需要这种东西武装起自己再去打仗，这些装备对他来说很新鲜。奴隶已经在往回抽手了，亚瑟按住他手中的皮袋子，他僵持着，好像亚瑟在要回一件原本属于他的东西。马的嘶鸣打破沉寂，奴隶退后半步，松开紧扣住水壶的手指，亚瑟把东西接了过来，拍拍马，让它继续前进。

回到他自己居住的屋子以后，新成员并没有好奇地四处打量。亚瑟走去把马拴进院子里，回来的时候，他还坐在门槛上，拿一块石头尖锐的一侧磨着拖在地上的绳子，石头的角度不对，所以他这举动更像是一种亚瑟不明白的姿态。亚瑟过去抓住他手腕中间的绳子，他仰起脸，唇边泛出赞同的微笑，以为亚瑟要给他解开手腕上的绳结，但亚瑟只是拿出一把匕首把绳子切短了些，削掉粗麻绳上的断刺，将它系在了绕着房子而起的畜栏的一个木桩子上，这个他刚买来的男人就像一头牛马一样被拴在了他的院子里。他用亚瑟听不懂的语言怒骂着，亚瑟也不理，转头进屋去干自己的活了，等到他把所有的箭上好箭翎，又修理好下一次捕鱼用的皮筏以后，他才想起这码子事。他走出来，见到对方已经安静下来，闷闷不乐地坐着。

“你叫什么名字？”亚瑟问他。

那人不解地眨着眼睛。“名字。”亚瑟想了想，换成了他知道的撒克逊语。

“沃蒂根。”奴隶说。

“沃蒂根。”亚瑟照着他的发音学了一遍，他点点头。亚瑟告诉他自己的名字，但没有反应表示他听进去了。他焦灼地盯着亚瑟的一举一动，仿佛要弄明白他在这里将会有什么样的遭遇。

亚瑟扔给他一套衣服，让他换掉他身上那身领主衣物。他照做了，虽然脸上并不情愿。入夜时，他们沉默地坐在一起吃了晚餐，亚瑟把食物盛在一个碟子里放在他跟前，他狼吞虎咽地吃着，但亚瑟看向那个方向时，他却又停下来，判断着，警觉的目光在暮色里像头小狼。几次观察以后，他发现亚瑟没有恶意，不再防备他，用绑在绳子里只能有限活动的手指抓着食物，两条腿搁在地上。

亚瑟看了一会站起来，走过去，端起剩下的一些面包，后者不解地抬头看他。亚瑟把面包沿着边缘掰成小块，放到他的嘴唇边，似乎在等他伸出舌头来舔掉。明白他的意思以后，沃蒂根拒绝地僵直坐着，使劲拉扯着手上的绳子，但看到亚瑟对他的举动无动于衷以后，他停止撕扯那绳结，转而把嘴唇闭得死紧，等待亚瑟知难而退。亚瑟抓住他的一只肩膀把他往上拽了拽，凑向自己手上的面包，以为他没理解自己的意思。“吃掉。”他又用自己仅知的词语沙哑地说。

沃蒂根昂头看他，过了一会，迟疑地伸出舌尖，亚瑟低下头，看着小块的食物被送入对方唇间，慢慢咀嚼然后消失。他再掰下一块，这次沃蒂根飞快就把它吞了下去，舌头卷过亚瑟的手指。濡湿的感觉使亚瑟抽回手，动作仓促，沃蒂根差点摔倒一旁。奴隶直起身子，好奇地看着他，亚瑟把自己的手指就在沃蒂根的脸颊上擦干，后者脸当即红了，好像他在调情。亚瑟走开片刻，回来时拿着一杯酒。大概嗅到了酒气，沃蒂根立刻猛摇着头，不愿意碰那杯酒。亚瑟用手指蘸些酒液，粗暴地并拢两根指头，捅进沃蒂根的嘴里，却同样突兀地抽了出来：沃蒂根咬了他。

奴隶一时间浑身绷紧，在黑暗中大口喘气，以为要挨打，亚瑟手腕一翻，把酒洒在沃蒂根跟前的黏土地上，自己进门去了。他在屋内还能听到一阵低低喘气的呼吸声，还有不安地蹬地的声音，这让亚瑟想起他们掳回来的小牛，那些牧人驯养过的畜生和他们熟悉的野外动物很不一样，总是惴惴不安地等待着主人，没有人出现的时候，它们就会在畜栏里这样转圈子。

亚瑟懂一点儿撒克逊语。蜡烛点起来的时候，他打开通往院子里的门，沃蒂根头倚在围栏上，似乎睡着了。但亚瑟一动他手上的绳索他便睁开了眼睛。亚瑟把绳子的一头在木桩上解开，沃蒂根眨着眼看他的动作。亚瑟将解下来的绳索在自己手腕上绕了两圈，转身进屋，沃蒂根被迫跟着他走，在门槛上绊了一下，但没抱怨，他蓄谋已久的安静像对亚瑟的一种报复。

他把这个新的奴隶按倒在跪姿，等他站起，然后再次把他按倒，直到他意识到那就是他今晚的位置，再也不尝试站起来为止。沃蒂根终于跪下来以后，亚瑟用同样的方式抬起手，按在他的后脑上，扯紧他的后领，让他向上暴露出喉咙。他一松手，沃蒂根又把头扳回原来的姿势，倔强地跪直，亚瑟再做一次，等他反抗，然后再做一次，直到沃蒂根在他的手按上来时浑身发抖，自动昂起头颅，后脑勺压在他的掌心上，嘴唇湿润并且自然而然地打开。

亚瑟把自己的阴茎捅进去，使用着他的嘴，享受着围绕着他紧缩痉挛的喉咙和抓在他大腿上的手指，他进入，抽出，维持一个慵懒的节奏，比起欲望，他更享受这种沃蒂根不得不为他饥渴地张嘴吮吸的感觉。他射出来以后，将还沾着精液的手指在沃蒂根的嘴唇上随意地擦干。

沃蒂根急促地呼吸着，但一句话也没有说，好像知道这个时候说话会惹来杀身之祸。亚瑟把他拉起来，仔细看他的脸，沃蒂根四肢放松，面部表情并无异常，只有两肩和大腿稍稍有些发颤。亚瑟只要看到一丝伪装的迹象，就会杀了他，他自己似乎也知道。亚瑟最后松开他，让他重新跪下去，抬起一只脚踩在他的两腿之间的胯部，让他磨蹭自己的靴子以抵达高潮。

那里已经有抬头的迹象。这个英格兰贵族抵着他的靴子硬了起来，一声不吭地小心挪动着膝盖，腰部像一条脱水的鱼那样抬高又落下去，声音低低的像哭泣一般，弄湿了亚瑟给他的新衣服。亚瑟挪开自己的脚，低头瞧着那湿迹，沃蒂根还跪着，绑着手让他的动作受到了极大的局限，他的喘气声也因此明显，但他仍然垂着头，维持控诉般的安静，动也不动。

亚瑟凝视他几秒后走开，沃蒂根倒在地上，逃过一劫般大口呼吸。大约二十分钟后，买下他的维京人出来，用一个陶瓮里的水给他清洗身体，沃蒂根的嘴里还残留着对方的精液味道。

亚瑟在想的是自己的事情。

最开始，吸引他的就是这个奴隶眼睛里的那一点漠不关心。他想知道如果把他按倒在脚下，把自己的阴茎放进他嘴里，他会露出什么样的表情。如果把他按倒在床上，他又会怎么样反应，他是否会像亚瑟拥有的上一个女孩一样哭泣着求饶，然后很快地用驯服让他失去兴趣。

他现在知道了：那只会令对方变得愈发漠然。所有的仇恨和求生的本能全都压抑在这种漠不关心的后面，还没有得到出场的机会，但一旦给予了这种机会，将会变得非常危险，亚瑟还从未在一个被俘虏的贵族领主眼睛里看到过这种东西。他意图留下这个奴隶，这是他自己想要的——除了那年冬天他为了不让露西被灰胡子糟蹋而留下她以外，这是头一回他有自己想要的东西。


	2. Chapter 2

首领听完亚瑟的讲述，朝他身后的沃蒂根看了一眼。亚瑟已经不再绑着他了，他在院子里和一群圈养起来的山羊站在一起，一条瘦巴巴的狗绕着他们走动，紧张地嗅着空气，似乎拿不准要不要把沃蒂根也当做这里的家禽之一。狗走在牲口和家禽之间，沃蒂根站在那里如同一头刚闯进来的野马驹，影子在地面上凝成漆黑的一团，边沿颤动，像一团黑色的火焰。

“他是个领主，”首领说，不再去看沃蒂根了，“不是修道士，不是灰胡子过去掳来的奴隶。”

“这我知道。”亚瑟回答。

首领盯着他看了一阵。与亚瑟谈话的同时，他一直在清点因为上一次作战而变钝了的工具，他将长柄斧头抬起来，拇指试了试斧刃的锋利程度，又重新放回磨刀石上，倾斜成一个低矮的角度，来回交替摩擦着它，用作武器的那端按在自己的两只手中央，斧柄在地上一晃一晃。

“你知道那意味着什么吗？”

亚瑟又说了一声知道，首领点点头。沃蒂根的影子已经挪到墙根处，和因为害怕而躲在那儿的小山羊的影子混在一起。两个来找首领的战士穿过院落，看到了他，其中一人过去和他说话。他们高声谈笑，把从高卢人那里掳来的靴子踩在地上，有人踢了族长那条老猎犬斯芬克一脚，但亚瑟没有听到沃蒂根的回答。首领坐在椅子上，对嘈杂不闻不问，仿佛突然聋了一样。亚瑟的脚在泥地上挪动的时候，既是族长又是头领的老头看向这个年轻的战士。

“那么，他是你的了。你不需要得到我的同意。”

亚瑟道谢以后，问有没有自己父母的消息。他们正在谈话时，门口掠过一道影子，原来是狗开始小跑穿过院子，呜咽着，受伤的腿拖在地上。几乎就在斯芬克叫出声的同一时间，院子里的猫纵身一跃，跳上了围墙，家禽疯狂挤在一起而受伤的那名战士捂住自己还在流血的耳朵大叫，颠簸着脚步扑向沃蒂根，两手在空中乱抓，如同喝醉了的酒鬼。他撞在了山羊的肋骨上，被那头黏土色泽的动物绊倒，哇哇大叫，另一个人掐住已经退到另一道门的门洞阴影里的沃蒂根的脖子，眼睛却盯着亚瑟。沃蒂根被他举起来，离地半寸，在空中定住不动，眼睛斜睨亚瑟施暴的同伴，一声求救也没发出。倒在山羊背上的同伴松开手，耳朵滴滴答答地朝下流血，他站起来目光阴沉越过院子，一眼看到了正在大步跨过乱跑的家禽的亚瑟。

这人向后退，首领这时站起身来对亚瑟说这是盖尔的儿子，他上次去狩猎时你们错过了，亚瑟并未理会。他横穿庭院，沿着刚才猎犬逃跑的同一路线，迎上了顺着院墙溜走耳朵淌血的这人。亚瑟挡在他面前，把他留在原地，抓住沃蒂根的更年长一些的战士这时已经在折返，把沃蒂根拖在地上，如同修道院劫掠而来的新鲜战利品。亚瑟站在对角线上，手肘勒在他同伴的脖子上等他，直到他拽着沃蒂根，在亚瑟对面沉着脸站住。首领的身影已经挡住了门洞里唯一的光，老人开始援引父辈的教诲以及死去的兄弟的姓名，大声命令他们住手。他的声音夹杂着家畜的惊叫和马的吼叫。 

亚瑟听而不闻，只盯着站在他对面的那人。他的手肘勒紧他的同伴，耳朵被咬伤的同伴大口呼吸，耳垂上的血滴到了亚瑟的胸前，沃蒂根挨过打的脸上有几道红痕，被夹在和亚瑟对峙这人的肋下，两腿拖在地上。他们僵持不下，那人冷笑，望着亚瑟腰上的刀和背上的箭囊，又轻蔑地抬起目光看了看首领，把沃蒂根的脑袋抬起来，一手按在他两腿间攥了一把。沃蒂根弓起身子，额头上渗出汗水，硬是没有叫出声，虚虚实实踩在那人的脚背上，勉强稳住身体。他嘴边的血进入亚瑟的视线，应该是他不计后果咬人时留下的。亚瑟拔出刀子，手肘仍旧勒住盖尔的儿子，刀子抬到胸前时突然松开手，一脚把这人往前踢，手里的刀锋抹过对方的喉咙，这人抓住脖子，倒在沃蒂根身上，他刚才还兴致勃勃的同伴骂一声倒霉，抽出右脚站到一边，扔下沃蒂根和伤者，调转方向走向头领的屋子。亚瑟把刀在袖子上擦掉血，插回腰间时，恰好看到对方站在屋前的第一级台阶上看他。

沃蒂根从受伤之人身下爬起来，瘫倒在泥墙边，背靠墙根喘息，狗过去舔着他的手掌心。

那人还在越过首领头顶瞧着他。“塞勒斯，”他报上名字，“你的奴隶咬人，他该挨鞭子。”

亚瑟告诉他自己的名字，然后告诉他他同伴身上的皮不够做一条鞭子，首领因为他的话微笑起来。塞勒斯阴郁地瞪着他。沃蒂根喘息着闭着眼睛，亚瑟他们谁都没有看他。塞勒斯走到自己同伴跟前，把他扶起来，背到自己背上，两人一起走了，他们在院子里的泥地上留下一道暗色的血痕。他们离开以后，亚瑟来到沃蒂根跟前，把手伸给他，沃蒂根拧过头置之不理，嘴唇边的血已经凝结了，首领对亚瑟说最好问问他为什么咬人，最好不要有下一次然后关上了门。亚瑟低下头，看见沃蒂根往墙根阴影里缩着两条腿。亚瑟的手指抚过他的嘴唇，他眼睛朝上看着亚瑟，不多久牙关松开，他才终于喘出一点声音，并且懂得后怕一样微微战栗。

他扶着亚瑟手臂站起来，挨在他肩膀上喘息了一会。他身上蔓延开的大片血迹是另一个人的，亚瑟连看都没有看，仿佛已经习惯于此。沃蒂根能自己站稳以后，亚瑟就抽回了那只胳膊。

“原因？”亚瑟用沃蒂根的母语问他。

沃蒂根扯开亚瑟给他那件新的短外衣的领子，让亚瑟看到留在他侧颈上的一记淤痕，他似乎已经明白在这地方行动比话语要有效率得多。然后他掀起外衣下摆，亚瑟看到他腰侧掐出来的指印，那不是亚瑟留下的。沃蒂根完成这一系列动作以后，安静下来，等待亚瑟发落。亚瑟很想告诉他塞勒斯关于鞭子的建议，但最终还是作罢。他握住沃蒂根一只胳膊，把跌跌撞撞的人拉到井边，指了指井旁那桶干净的水。沃蒂根先是看了看他，理解他的意思后马上蹲下身子，掬起水洗掉了脸上的血迹，他还拼命想擦洗掉衣服上的血，但亚瑟阻止了他。

“行了，”亚瑟不耐烦地说，“你又不再是庄园的领主了。”

沃蒂根专注地看着他，想要听明白他的话，水珠从他的脸上滴下来，顺着脖子流入衣领。亚瑟往外走时，他仍然落后几步才跟上来，但走得比以前急了些。赶上亚瑟以后，他伸手拉住亚瑟的衣服，拽了一下，亚瑟停住脚步，回头看他。沃蒂根反倒支支吾吾起来，他躲开亚瑟的目光，又低头看着自己的膝盖：两边膝盖都磨破了。亚瑟没耐心和他废话，索性一弯身体，向前把他抱了起来，沃蒂根惊讶地低声叫了出来，亚瑟把手搁在他腿弯处，带他走向村落那边自己的屋子，沃蒂根很快意识到别人的目光，颤抖了一下，挣扎着要自己下地把路走完。

他在亚瑟怀里乱撞的时候，撞到了他的旧伤口。亚瑟闷哼了一声，沃蒂根停下，疑惑地聆听，但亚瑟没有再发出声音。沃蒂根似乎明白了什么，在剩下的路程里面，他再也没有乱动。

当晚亚瑟打开门时，沃蒂根不再像过去那样警惕地睁着眼睛，注意他的一举一动了。他无精打采地坐在围栏那头，靠着一根尖木桩，头颅垂在胸前，像是睡着了。亚瑟走过去，解开他的绳子时，他也只是歪头看着亚瑟，没有流露出特别的欣喜，亚瑟要站起来，沃蒂根拉住他的一只胳膊，倦意从他的眼睛里流露出来，然而另一种说不清楚的东西扭曲了他的嘴唇。

亚瑟站定，低头瞧着他，他却又猛地缩回手，眼底闪过一丝对亚瑟的畏惧神色。亚瑟端详他片刻，又站在那里看了看自己的屋子的门，他改变主意，蹲下来把手上的绳子重新拴在沃蒂根的手腕上，沃蒂根吞咽了一下，看着他的动作。打完最后一个结以后，亚瑟起身，往沃蒂根肩膀上拍了一下，示意他跟着自己走，他们来到亚瑟的房间，亚瑟递给沃蒂根一个装满了酒的杯子，凑到他的嘴唇边。这一次沃蒂根没有再拒绝，而是狼吞虎咽地喝了下去，洒出来的酒液弄湿了他的胸前，他笨拙地用绑在一起的手腕去擦。亚瑟抓住他手上绳索，把那双手按在他自己的大腿上，沃蒂根象征性地挣扎了一下随即作罢了。他把头靠在亚瑟的肩膀上。

亚瑟示意他上床时，他像头小鹿一样惊疑不定地打着主意，不过最后还是侧身躺在了床的边沿，全身僵着，手肘屈起来抓住枕头的一角。亚瑟解开他的一只手，把另一只手用细皮革带子拴在床柱上，奴隶轻颤着。亚瑟脱掉衣服后爬上床，闭上眼睛，倦意一阵阵涌上来，他能感觉到沃蒂根浑身不自在地等着他的下一步举动，但亚瑟只是伸出胳膊搁在他腰上，把他揽向自己怀里，将头自然地搁在他的肩膀上拱了拱，给自己找到个舒服的位置，很快就睡着了。

他醒来时，沃蒂根在他身边熟睡着，呼吸轻浅。亚瑟一动他就醒了过来，扯痛了手上的皮革，低声骂了一句。亚瑟没说话，盯着他，看进他眼睛里，沃蒂根的大腿像触电一样从他身边逃开去，然后是胳膊。他想起来，摇晃着手上的皮带子要求亚瑟把他解开。亚瑟把一只手放在他胸骨处，他马上就屈服了，亚瑟将手放在那里，来回移动，沃蒂根胸口剧烈起伏。

“为什么没人来找你？”亚瑟说得断断续续，艰难地组织着他知道的词语。

沃蒂根不解地望着他。“家人？”亚瑟打了个手势，“朋友？没有？”

如同触痛了什么，沃蒂根摇头。“他们不会来找我的，”他说得很慢，因此亚瑟听懂了，“他们恨我。仇恨，明白吗？”短暂忘了自己的身份，沃蒂根想要起来，亚瑟再次将他按回床上。他扭动着被绑在床头那只手，朝亚瑟吐了口唾沫，眼里是毫不掩饰的鄙夷。亚瑟擦掉脸上的唾液，坐起来，跨过沃蒂根的腰，跨坐在他身上，用一只手的虎口掐住他脖子，轻轻用力压下去，好像在尝试这种力度是否合适一样，恐惧很快回到沃蒂根脸上，泪水无声漫过他的脸。

他抽泣着，每一下像是报复一样用力。亚瑟等他哭够了，用粗糙的，带着剑茧的拇指抹掉他脸上的眼泪，沃蒂根渐渐止住泪水，盯着亚瑟，想躲开那只手又不敢躲一样向后摒着头，像是巴不得身体每一部分远离亚瑟。

亚瑟把手上的眼泪毫不在乎地甩掉，沃蒂根在他眼里寻找一丝软化的痕迹，却没有找到。亚瑟对他咧嘴笑了一下，沃蒂根立即换了一副面孔，抬腿就往亚瑟踢来，亚瑟揪住他脚腕，朝一侧撇了一下，再一转，沃蒂根厉声尖叫，膝盖脱臼了。亚瑟解开拴住他手的皮革时，他一动不动，腰一下一下抖着，眼眶红着，亚瑟跨坐到他的肩膀上方，膝盖在两侧固定住他的头。

屋内一片寂静，沃蒂根受辱般的呼吸声一时分明。良久，沃蒂根分开嘴唇，像是给予什么事情准许，亚瑟抬手拍拍他的面颊，将自己的性器滑入他的喉咙里，他张嘴吮吸。


	3. Chapter 3

他们彼此对视。亚瑟摸到沃蒂根张开的嘴唇，插了两根手指进去，里面的炽热而湿润。他的指端挤压着沃蒂根的舌根，完全勃起的性器仍然插在对方嘴里。几分钟后，沃蒂根开始吮吸。

亚瑟抽出手指时，感受到了舌尖的挽留。沃蒂根皮肤下面青色的血管跳动着，起伏的脉搏能够被单手切断。他的眉毛间凝聚着汗水，深陷的眼窝因为汗水而发亮。他的嘴唇环绕着亚瑟的阴茎，将他吞到深处。

沃蒂根开始掌握节奏时，亚瑟从他口中抬起，再将阴茎直直捅了进去，翘起的顶端一直进入到喉咙深处，囊袋拍打在他的脸上。他停在那里不动，等待沃蒂根自己找回呼吸的频率，注视着他面部表情的变化。有一阵子，沃蒂根紧张地呼吸，鼻翼变成脆弱的红色，喉结攒动。

从头颅到肩膀一侧的肌肉被扯紧了。

亚瑟摆动起腰。沃蒂根遽然止住呼吸，瞳孔的颜色变深。亚瑟维持着本来的姿势，强迫他适应。大约半分钟后，沃蒂根受了伤的口腔再次开始吸吮，亚瑟感觉到了那种柔和的，附着上来的轻微拉扯感。他往后坐在沃蒂根的胸口，阻止他抬起上身，重重往他嘴里抽插了数十下，把他的嘴唇搞得通红，嘴边到处是濡湿的痕迹。高潮即将来临时，亚瑟将自己抽出，扳开沃蒂根的嘴，拇指按了一下他的下唇，然后抽出。沃蒂根仔细观察着他的脸，在允许的范围内小口呼吸。

亚瑟再一次掐住他下颚，强迫他把关节松开时，沃蒂根张开嘴，舌头伸出口腔，让亚瑟射在他的舌面上。精液沿着他的嘴角流了出来，他吞下去了一部分。释放以后，亚瑟把软垂下去的阴茎再次塞进沃蒂根的口腔，沃蒂根用嘴给他清理时，亚瑟重心后仰，手指重重捏在他的乳头上。沃蒂根发出一声苦恼的闷哼，乳头在亚瑟指间硬起，腿间的性器也因此而高高翘起。

使用完他的嘴以后，亚瑟把他推开，自己从床上下来。沃蒂根茫然睁着眼睛，还因为情欲而大口呼吸，脸上沾着亚瑟溅上去的精液。亚瑟推开他以后，他抓住那条把他绑在床头的带子，将自己往上拽了一点，上半身因此得以稍微抬起。找到一个勉强算得上舒适的位置以后，他用另一只能活动的手抚弄自己直到高潮，亚瑟站在床边，两手抱在腋下看着他的一举一动。

沃蒂根高潮时把头拧向一边，竭力躲开亚瑟的目光。但亚瑟还是看到了他通红的耳廓和颈侧。

医生来自范迪门第斯，是部落里唯一能援引圣经的人，他给沃蒂根接骨的时候，亚瑟就在旁边看着。医生问亚瑟从哪把他找来的，亚瑟把对首领说的话又对他说了一遍，沃蒂根在一旁聆听着他们的对话，好像能够根据他们的语气和面部表情判断出他们谈话的内容一样。亚瑟看着医生肮脏的衬衫，这个邋遢的单身汉过去一定也有个名字，就和其他被他们从修道院里俘来的人一样，不过现在已经没人管他叫他的名字了，他懂沃蒂根那种语言，说的还很流畅。

“他说，他不会再逃跑了。你用不着绑着他。”这人替亚瑟翻译了沃蒂根的话。

沃蒂根在老人说完话后微一点头，亚瑟站在原地没动。“给他看看你的手指。”他告诉老头。

老人抬起颤巍巍的右手，手腕平着往前伸，裹在脏兮兮的衬衫里，亚麻布料看不出原来的颜色了。他打开拳头，沃蒂根看到了他的食指和中指，全都没有了第一个关节，他把拳头缩回去，端起桌上浑浊的杯子喝了一口，用剩下健全的手指抹着嘴边的酒液，拿醉醺醺的眼睛半梦半醒地朝亚瑟和他的奴隶看过来，沃蒂根看了一眼那些手指就转过目光盯着亚瑟的脸，亚瑟转头避开他的视线，固执地对着老头重复了一遍自己的要求。“告诉他手指是怎么丢的。”

老头上气不接下气地说起来，说到激动处加上了手势，残缺的指关节吊在掌心比划着。沃蒂根不着痕迹地躲了躲，同时往后挪开了那条伤腿。在老人开口说话的同时亚瑟跟着说起来，速度不快。他的短促而有力的词语夹杂在老人滔滔不绝的叙述中央，时而高出老人的讲述，时而仿佛一种补充，但他继续说下去，不在乎沃蒂根是否听得懂，这是个人人都知道的故事。

“他跑过一次，没有成功，盖尔把他抓回来，砍掉了一根手指。第二次成功了，可是迷路了，那根手指是下雪的时候冻掉的。他连夜没命地爬回我们这里，花了三天，那以后他就记不住自己的名字了。他还算个幸运的杂种，头领缺了他不行，因为头领早些年受过箭伤，需要他来上药。你可能以为你的谎撒得很聪明吧，不过你下次要是想跑的话，好好看看他的手指。”

哇啦乱叫的老头和亚瑟的话恰好同时戛然而止。沃蒂根的手指攥紧桌面，仿佛在确认什么。

“还有，你告诉他，”亚瑟补上一句话，“我不会再绑着他了。”

几天后，亚瑟在河边找到了自己的奴隶。沃蒂根似乎打算在马背上过河，但亚瑟的马把他掀了下来。亚瑟看到他时，他正在河中奋力地泅水，然而河水四天前就涨潮了。亚瑟一出现，马立刻大步跃向河边，一路狂奔到亚瑟跟前止步。亚瑟揪住马背的鬃毛，拧转马头使它看不到水，用手抚摸它的头颈，它才渐渐平静下来。亚瑟把马牵到一边，这动物在灌木丛旁无措地等待着。亚瑟回到他刚才发现那个撒克逊人的地方，脚尖拨弄着对方留在岸边的衣物，从那套维京人衣物中掉出一把用削尖的骨片磨成的骨刀，只有刀刃，刀锋洁白如雪。亚瑟把它捡起来，放进自己的口袋里，沃蒂根仍在奋力向河心游去，仿佛一个明知不可为而为之的人，他的两只胳膊交替出现在水面上，背部时而抬起，时而下沉，亚瑟从这里能看到他脑后被打湿的短发。他的举动在黎明前的河道上掀起了一阵不小的骚动，原本平静的水面起了旋涡。

亚瑟看了他一阵。他回到岸边，骑上自己的马，沿一条小径离开了河岸。不久后，沃蒂根再一次从水面抬起上身，划动胳膊的时候，他看见亚瑟站在他要去的对岸，牵着自己的马，亚瑟不动声色地注视着他，手上拉住缰绳，他的身影在薄雾中不像是真的。沃蒂根一看见亚瑟便开始往回游，动作不再像刚才那样从容有度。亚瑟留在原地没动，沃蒂根的身影在他的视野里消失了一会，重新出现时，他已经在亚瑟方才离开的岸上了。亚瑟隔岸看到他抱着湿漉漉的胳膊，跺着脚驱除身上的寒冷，他片刻后意识到什么，回头看着亚瑟。亚瑟已经上了马，在沃蒂根的视线下，亚瑟用刀挑起他刚才留在河岸边的衣服，一件一件从马背上抛入河里，沃蒂根看着，嘴唇蠕动着，朝亚瑟投来毫不掩饰的仇恨的眼神。亚瑟置之不理。他把最后一件衣物沉入水里以后，驱马走近了些，从自己的口袋里掏出那把制作得很粗糙的小刀。刀刃在升起的朝阳下有珍珠白的光泽，骨头的质地又薄又脆。亚瑟在手里把玩了一会儿，他看出沃蒂根的视线固定在他手中的东西上，他把它照着同样的方式投入河中时，沃蒂根大叫出声，跌跌撞撞朝河中膝行了数尺，然而亚瑟拿出第二样找到的东西时，这个奴隶站住不动了。

那是一撮婴儿的头发，由浅蓝色的丝带系在一起。亚瑟把它举高的同时，沃蒂根跪了下来。

他笔直地跪着，仰头看着亚瑟，似乎他的举动不是降服而是一种挑衅。亚瑟注视他半秒，将那份纪念物放回到自己的口袋里，催马转头，掉马离去。他离开岸边时，沃蒂根仍然注视着那把小刀在河面消失的位置，跪在浅水中。亚瑟回头看他最后一眼，他已经踉跄地站起来了。

夜晚亚瑟结束一天的狩猎，回到自己的住处，沃蒂根蹲在围栏内侧，围着他不知从哪找来的一块兽皮保暖，在兽皮下面浑身赤裸着。他的脚踝处已经聚集起了一滩水，而距离他几英尺以外堆积着一些潮湿的木柴，他看见亚瑟，难堪地往裹住自己的皮子里缩，眼睛躲躲闪闪，原来他不知道怎么生火，就这么坐了一天。沃蒂根守在那里的样子，仿佛他没有逃跑过，仿佛清晨的一切不过是一场梦。亚瑟走近他时，他的脸上露出了和早上逃跑时同样固执的表情。

亚瑟抓住他身上的兽皮要剥下来，沃蒂根死死攥住。亚瑟与他僵持了一阵，放开手，转身去生火，沃蒂根用皮革裹住身体，摇摇晃晃站起来，走到一边看着他的动作。亚瑟把所有湿得无法再用的木柴挑出来，扔到一边，回到屋里取来了火镰。火堆很快燃烧起来，火光照亮了两人的脸，空气中散发出了炭火的气味，亚瑟躬下身子，把今天打回来的兔子在地上拖拽到自己的两膝中间，抽出刀子，盘腿坐在地上剥皮。沃蒂根蹒跚挨到火旁，坐在亚瑟对面，亚瑟停住动作，抬眼看他，沃蒂根拖延了一会，挪到他身边坐下，亚瑟继续动手处理今晚的晚餐。兔子很快剥皮去了内脏，在火上烤了起来，亚瑟在火上一边转动着穿在兔子身上的嫩枝，一边观察火候。火应该暖和了奴隶的腿脚和血液，因为他听到了一声低沉的，舒适的叹息，虽然他并没有往那边看。沃蒂根把头靠在他肩膀上，整个人挨过来时，他浑身僵了一下。

食物烤好以后，亚瑟用小刀把它随意地分成两份，其中一份推给沃蒂根。沃蒂根双手抓住穿过兔子后腿的削尖了的树枝，好像不知道应该拿它怎么办，亚瑟自己吃起来，毫不顾忌地大口撕扯着烤熟了的肉，沃蒂根看看亚瑟两侧的地面，不知道在找什么，手上的食物一口没动。

亚瑟起身去把马拴好，他回来时，沃蒂根的那份食物已经消失不见了。亚瑟看着他油腻的手指，手掌间还抓着那根削过的松树枝条，沃蒂根意识到了他的目光，连忙把树枝丢掉，它落入火中，扬起一小串火星。亚瑟微微一笑，重新坐下来。听到他的笑声，沃蒂根诧异地转头看他。亚瑟收起笑意，津津有味地盯着他的狼狈模样，沃蒂根立刻明白了他的意思，怒火中烧地站起来，亚瑟一下攥住了他的小腿，沃蒂根抽出那条腿，亚瑟再一次抓住他，这次按在膝盖骨上。沃蒂根再次试着抽出腿，却动不了，他愤然用兽皮裹紧自己，低头怒视亚瑟。

“别像牲口一样被打上烙印，”亚瑟压低声调，“逃跑的奴隶都会被打上烙印。”

“我懂了。”沃蒂根说。

“不，你没懂，”亚瑟嘲弄他一般在篝火旁无声笑着，小狼一般露着牙齿，“五天以后我就要和他们出海了，在那以前你必须成为我的。当一个人落到了这地方，他其实没有太多选择。”

沃蒂根又说了一句我懂，只不过这一次说得很傲慢，像句宣言，他的目光挑衅般落在亚瑟脸上。亚瑟挪开攥在他膝盖上的手，转而撑住地面，自己也站了起来，他从口袋里掏出那绺头发，还给沃蒂根。沃蒂根马上接了过去，使劲握住，紧紧地按在自己的大腿上藏在手掌心。

“是你的亲人？”见沃蒂根没懂，亚瑟换了个词，“你认识的人？”

“我的女儿。”沃蒂根低声回答，随后张了张嘴，好像觉得有必要补充什么，但始终没有说。

火堆燃烧得只剩余烬，亚瑟率先从火旁离开，朝屋里走去。片刻后，沃蒂根在黑暗中进了门。


End file.
